


Vote!

by 55anon (Anon)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Lolwhut, M/M, US Politics - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/55anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire was in the middle of making some toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vote!

 

 

 

Grantaire was in the middle of making some toast. 

Enjolras stalked into the kitchen and grabbed his hips, forcing Grantaire to turn.

"E, what--"

His boyfriend kissed and bit and licked him mercilessly.  Fingers tangled into Grantaire's hair and pulled roughly.  Enjolras ground his cock into Grantaire's leg and Grantaire moaned helplessly into Enjolras' mouth.

The toaster beeped.  This just caused Enjolras to maneuver Grantaire onto the kitchen counter and pull his boxers down.

"Enjolras--" Grantaire breathed.  He had no idea what the fuck was going on, but was happy to get swept up in it.

Everything got lost when Enjolras swallowed him down.

Which was great.  It was.  Only it was also torture.  They'd already had some awesome morning sex.  Then they'd cuddled in their beautiful new bed, fingers gentle.  Then Grantaire had taken a shower while Enjolras caught up on the news.  After that, Grantaire had gotten dressed (T-shirt, boxers) and padded into the kitchen to make some coffee and toast.

Then Enjolras attacked him.  For no apparent reason.  Which-- he's not going to argue against sex.  But they'd been together for two years.  He'd thought they'd gotten the "fucking like bunnies" mostly out of their system?  Mostly?

The torture is self evident.

Enjolras makes Grantaire come.  Simple as hollowing out his cheeks and massaging Grantaire's prostate.  After, he makes Grantaire stand, lean against the kitchen counter as Enjolras fucks into his thighs, comes with their foreheads touching.

They're both breathing hard.  They stay that way for a few minutes.

"So," Grantaire smiles.  "Good morning.  Again."

"I love you," Enjolras replies, apropos of nothing.

"Is this about me moving in with you?" he asks fondly.

"You make me a better person.  You make us all-- _Les Amis--_ a better group."

Grantaire really has no idea what to say to that.

"You push us to think of better solutions, you force me to reconsider my arguments and reformulate my plans to make them more effective."

"Enjolras--"

"I wouldn't be half the person I am now without you challenging me.  Helping me.  Standing with us all."

Shocked silence.  Then--

"This is about Trump, isn't it," he grins.

"What?  No--"

"You were reading about Trump being batshit insane again, weren't you," Grantaire presses his advantage.  "While I was in the shower."

"If you mean 'was I reading Politico--'"

"Oh my god Enjolras," he giggles.  Actually giggles.  "You're the only person in the world who'll get a hard-on because Trump is literally tearing apart the Republican Party."

"Correlation is not causation."

"That's not a 'no' either."

"The fact that the Republican nominee is stripping the conservative party of all its pretenses and exposing the group for the racist, sexist, homophobic, politically incoherent, ethically bankrupt, economically unsound bigots has nothing to do with the fact that I love you."

"But it has _something_  to do with the fact we've been having sex on every surface of the apartment."

"... You just moved in."

Grantaire can't stop smiling.  Enjolras is fucking ridiculous.

They'd supported Bernie in the primaries and Grantaire had thought, after the DNC, that Enjolras would spend a week furiously sulking about Hillary's nomination.

Then the Cheeto exploded.  Spectacularly.  With a fierce and flaring vengeance.

It's been great sex ever since.

"The polls this morning said something about Hillary leading in yet another swing state, didn't they," Grantaire says, a bit too casually.

"Twelve points in Virginia, eight points in Pennsylvania.  And Trump is hanging onto Texas by six points.   _Six points_.  They're turning _Texas_  into a swing state."

Enjolras is beaming.

Fucking _beaming_.

It is beautiful.

Grantaire bursts out laughing.

_What is his life?_

"You love me because Texas is turning into a swing state," he gasps.  His sides ache.  He might actually be crying.

"I love you because--"

"Democrats might win Senate majority."

"Grantaire."

"Because there are two third parties polling nationally," he gasps.

"Grantaire"

"You love me because every day more GOP establishment are abandoning Trump."

"R!"

"Oh my god Enjolras do you know how ridiculous you are?"

Enjolras, clearly exasperated, kisses him.  Grantaire has to surface for air-- and laughter-- every few seconds.

"I love you," Enjolras says, eyes intent.  "There's no because.  I love you, and you make me a better person."

Grantaire allows himself this moment.  He still can't quite bring himself to say it back.  Even though he says it in his head all the time.

By some miracle, Enjolras has always understood.

He allows the moment to pass, before it squeezes around his throat and chokes him.  Something lighter.

"And until November 8th, we're going to fuck at least twice a day.  Until I throw out my back and forget my name."

"Let's be honest here," Enjolras says, smile predatory.  "If the Democrats win Texas, I'll fuck you into the mattress for the next _four years_."

Grantaire's throat catches.

Four years.   _Four years_.

Is a long time.  He never thought-- he pushes that thought away.

"Bernie 2020?" Grantaire says softly.

"We can always hope."

Enjolras takes his hand.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you live in the US, please register and vote! And since you're reading slash, especially E/R slash, I assume it's not for the [National Cheeto-Dusted Treasure](http://nymag.com/daily/intelligencer/2016/08/the-rise-and-fast-fall-of-naked-trump-in-union-square.html) (erm, link NSFW? Full frontal statue in Union Square).


End file.
